This application is in response to RFA DA-05-001 to join the National Institute of Drug Abuse's (NIDA) Clinical Trials Network (CTN) as the "Appalachian Tri-State" (ATS) Node to work with other CTN Nodes to conduct multi-site clinical trials in the community. ATS will serve an important geographic area with many rural and underserved populations. This Node includes a research group at Western Psychiatric Institute and Clinic (WPIC) of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center in partnership with five community treatment providers (CTPs) in West Virginia, Eastern Ohio and Western Pennsylvania. The heterogeneity of the clinical populations served in these CTPs will allow the CTPs to conduct efficacy and effectiveness trials with a range of providers and clinical populations. Components of the ATS Node include: (1) an experienced group of CTPs in rural and urban locations serving diverse groups of patients in many types of drug abuse clinical programs with access to over 13,000 patients annually; (2) an established research infrastructure within the Regional Research Treatment Center (RRTC) at WPIC for conducting behavioral, pharmacotherapy and combined clinical trials and related activities; (3) a strong training and education component that can provide research and clinical training and disseminate research findings; (4) an administrative structure to coordinate activities among the ATS Node components and to promote optimal communication and cooperation within the Node and with NIDA and the National CTN; and (5) a portfolio of technology transfer, training and dissemination activities. The RRTC and CTPs have collaborated during the past four years to build an infrastructure, establish bi-directional communication, and conduct two pilot studies. Our aims are to: (1) develop and maintain a regional network of CTPs to participate in clinical trials, (2) develop, direct, and participate in clinical trials for the National CTN, (3) provide information to, and training opportunities for regional treatment providers, (4) develop, promote, and implement treatment distribution efforts, and (5) contribute to the development of methods for dissemination of research-based treatment findings, and the integration of empirically-validated assessment and treatment methods into the ongoing activities of community healthcare delivery facilities.